


Transported

by Spikedluv



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney test an Ancient device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transported

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, sp23!
> 
> Written: January 15, 2006

“Is that your gun, Colonel, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Actually, that _is_ my gun.”

John shifted so his gun wasn’t pressing painfully into Rodney’s thigh. The movement caused his groin to brush Rodney’s.

Rodney sucked in a breath, the sound going straight to John’s cock.

“But I am happy to see you.”

Rodney managed a strangled, “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” John said, distracted as he looked around them at their surroundings. “But how’d we get here?”

“Where are...?”

John saw the moment when recognition hit in Rodney’s eyes.

“How’d we get here?”

“That’s what I said.” John reached out and poked the picture of Rodney’s cat. “I mean, I expected that we’d end up here, eventually, but I thought it would take us a little bit longer to, you know, actually get here. And that we’d walk.” John noticed that Rodney was clutching something in his fist. “What’s that?”

“This?” Rodney opened his hand to reveal what looked like a souped up watch. “It’s the Ancient device I was studying when you so rudely interrupted me.”

John ran his fingers over the strap. “Do you think it read my mind?”

“Well, since we’re neither in the puddle jumper nor naked....”

“Or naked in the jumper,” John offered, grinning.

“Uh, yes,” Rodney said with a small, satisfied grin of his own, obviously remembering the last time he’d been doing maintenance on one of the jumpers and John had shown up, ostensibly to assist him. “Anyway, I’d say it did not.”

John made a face and said, “Okay, so it didn’t read my mind. What were you thinking about?”

“Me? I was working! I was obviously thinking about how this thing...worked.”

John didn’t miss the flash of guilt.

“What?”

Rodney pointed the hand with the watch-thing in it at John. “I just want you to know that this is all your fault.”

“Rodney.”

“I mean, you, you come in when I’m working, looking like you just had sex....”

John’s eyebrows went up.

“...all, all rumpled and sexy, and you, you _slouch_ , you do that...sexy...slouching...thing that you do, and, and, I get distracted, and I may have imagined us on the bed, uh, here, in my room.”

“You might have?”

“Okay, did. I did imagine us, you know. Briefly.”

“And you imagined us fully clothed?” John pouted.

Rodney rolled his eyes and John ignored him.

“Okay, so, a personal transporter. That’s cool.”

“We don’t know that that’s what it is, Colonel.”

“Well, then, let’s test it some more.” He wrapped his hand around Rodney’s.

“Colonel. Sheppard. John, what are you doing?”

John closed his eyes and imagined them on their favorite balcony. When he opened his eyes, he was still lying on top of Rodney, but they were outside Atlantis, on the balcony that afforded them the best view of the sunrise.

“Holy crap! Okay, stop that. Right now. And also, ow, this can’t be good for my back.”

John sent them to his quarters next.

“I think I’m getting vertigo. And why am I still on the bottom?”

Rodney nearly fell off his stool when John thought them back to the lab, but John caught him with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Rodney’s hand.

“Where did you go?” Radek demanded.

Rodney pulled his hand out of John’s and held up the device. “Uh, I think we figured out what this does.”

“What does it do?”

“It’s a personal transporter.” John rocked back on his heels, smiling excitedly.

“A personal transporter,” Radek repeated.

“We think,” Rodney cautioned.

John frowned at him. “I can’t believe _you’re_ being the voice of reason.”

“I know. What does that tell you?”

“That we need to pl—, test it some more.”

“Yes, we do.” Rodney pulled away from John. “Meaning us, the scientists.”

John pouted again.

“Stop that, it’s not going to work.”

“I wonder if there’s a distance limit,” Radek mused.

“Well, we went to my, um, the, uh....”

“One of the balconies.”

“Right, balcony. And hey! You weren’t even touching it when you made it work!” Rodney turned accusing eyes on John, who just slouched against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You know Ancient tech loves me.”

“Yes, well....” Rodney huffed. “We should test it some more.”

“Yes, we should.” John took Rodney’s hand again. “I wonder if this thing works in water.”

“No, Colonel!”

John thought them to the baths.

Rodney sank under the water and came up sputtering. “Okay, that was not funny. You scared the pants off me. I thought you were taking us outside the city, you idiot!”

“Why would I do that?”

Rodney looked down into the bubbling water and then slapped his arms. “Oh my god! Okay, I didn’t mean literally. Where are my clothes?”

Rodney glared at John, who just smirked back.

“Cool.”

“Seriously, my clothes. Please tell me that you didn’t leave them back in the lab, because that would just be....”

John took pity on Rodney. “They’re on the bench behind you.”

While Rodney was busy looking behind him to make sure his clothes were really there, John slid closer. Rodney jumped when John placed his hand on Rodney’s thigh.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Stop that!” Rodney hissed, trying, and failing, to remove John’s hand. “Anyone could walk in here, and then you’d be so...totally...screwed.”

“No they won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?” Rodney asked with a grunt as he continued attempting to pry John’s fingers off his leg.

“Because I reserved it.”

“You can’t reserve the entire bath!”

“I can. And I did.”

Rodney finally stopped struggling. “Really?”

“Really. I even snagged a bottle of champagne.”

“Champagne makes me sneeze,” Rodney said.

“I know. It also makes you kinda horny.” John waggled his eyebrows.

Rodney’s face, already flushed from the heat of the bath, got even redder. “Yes, well, there is that. And stop that, it makes you look even more demented than you are.”

John pouted.

“Oh for god’s sake. Quit that.” Rodney grabbed John’s head, his palm flat against John’s cheek, and kissed him.

John’s pout fell away at the touch of Rodney’s lips. He kissed Rodney back, then brought his hand up to cup Rodney’s neck. He pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Rodney pulled back, gasped breathlessly, “I really should be back in the lab....”

“No, you shouldn’t.”

“I still have....”

“Rodney, you’re done for the day,” John said, and then kissed Rodney again. He twisted so that he could bring his other hand up to frame Rodney’s face.

“No, but I....”

“You promised to knock off by nine when I _thoughtfully_ brought dinner by earlier.”

“Oh, yes, that was thoughtful.”

“Yes, it was.” John kissed him again.

“But it can’t be nine already.”

“Yet somehow it is.”

“It is?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Rodney pushed John back against the side of the bath and kissed him.

One of the things John really, really liked about Rodney was his enthusiasm. The fact that John had to work for it only made it that much sweeter. John relaxed into Rodney’s hold and let Rodney direct the kiss. He dropped his hand from Rodney’s face, slowly dragged his fingers down Rodney’s neck and over his collarbone.

Rodney moaned into his mouth and pressed against John’s leg when John’s fingers grazed his nipple, so John did it again. And again, until Rodney’s kiss turned sloppy and desperate. Rodney finally broke when John brought his other hand down so he could rub and lightly pinch both of Rodney’s nipples. He pulled away from John’s lips and gasped, “John, please.”

“You like this?” John said, his lips brushing the stubble on Rodney’s cheek.

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“No,” John said, and bit down on Rodney’s neck.

“Oh, god, yes! You know I do,” he said as he wrapped one arm around John’s shoulder and humped his leg. “Tell me you locked the door.”

“I locked the door.”

“Thank you, god,” Rodney said as he straddled John’s lap and reached between them.

John grasped Rodney’s hips and watched Rodney, his gaze shifting from the desperate need in Rodney’s eyes to the small tidal wave Rodney was creating between them as he jerked them both off.

Rodney’s touch was strong and sure. He had both hands wrapped around them, stroking up with one, twisting over their heads before letting go, then back down to the base as the other moved up.

When the warm tingle of desire had burned into a fever pitch, John dropped his head back and thrust up into Rodney’s grip. He felt Rodney shift against him and then Rodney’s lips were against John’s skin, licking and sucking, teeth gently closing on John’s exposed throat.

“Oh, fuck, Rodney.”

“You like this?”

“Is that a rhetorical...?”

Rodney shut him up with a kiss, and then they weren’t kissing so much as breathing each other’s air, because the need was so deep that the pleasure was nearly pain before John felt Rodney sob his name and tasted his body stiffen and heard his cock pulse as he came, and then John was flying higher than he’d ever flown, until Rodney caught him and John followed the tether back into Rodney’s arms as Rodney rocked them in the steaming, bubbling water.

“You all right?” Rodney whispered, as if he too was afraid to break the spell around them.

“Don’t let go,” John said. “I think I nearly ascended.”

Rodney jerked up and stared at John, before frowning. “Very funny, Colonel.”

“At the very least, I was transported,” John said, and kissed Rodney before the sputtering had a chance to turn into actual words.

The End


End file.
